


Чудесное превращение

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Elantris - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Сарэне всегда мечтала рисовать, но живопись никогда ей не давалась. Но может ли это измениться?
Relationships: Raoden/Sarene (Elantris)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: тексты G-T





	Чудесное превращение

В это утро её разбудил голос Раодена, невероятно радостный даже для него:  
\- Сарэне! Сарэне, проснись!  
Сарэне села на кровати, ощущая себя на удивление выспавшейся, хотя легла накануне поздно, а в окна спальни едва пробивались рассветные лучи.  
\- Что случилось? - спросила она, потирая глаза, затем уставилась на собственные руки. Что-то с ними было не так.  
\- Сама посмотри, - лукаво подмигнул супруг, протягивая зеркало.  
Сарэне взглянула в него и обомлела, в первый миг не узнав собственное лицо. Нет, черты не изменились, но эта почти белая кожа… эти струящиеся волосы… это едва уловимое сияние… Она уже достаточно времени жила в Элантрисе, чтобы не ошибиться.  
Сарэне подняла глаза на Раодена. Тот буквально светился от радости, и этот свет не шёл ни в какое сравнение с характерным для элантрийца сиянием.

\- Я же себе всю голову сломал, пытаясь понять, есть ли всё же какая-то закономерность и можно ли спровоцировать шаод для конкретного человека, - говорил Раоден, стоя на башне дворца, обнимая жену за талию одной рукой и воодушевлённо жестикулируя другой. - Уже почти отчаялся, веришь? И тут оно само случилось!  
\- Ты - отчаялся? - приподняла бровь Сарэне. - Нет, дорогой, прости, не верю.  
Раоден от души рассмеялся и прижал её к себе крепче.  
\- Я так рад, передать не могу. Ты теперь будешь жить так же долго, как и я, это так прекрасно. И с аон-дор на практике тебе будет разобраться куда проще и интереснее, чем в теории.  
Сарэне немного помрачнела:  
\- Раоден… не знаю, получится ли что-то с этим. В смысле… Аоны - это почти рисунки, а ты знаешь, как у меня с этим. - Она поморщилась: признавать свою абсолютную безнадёжность в области живописи королева Арелона не любила даже в разговоре с самыми близкими, хотя уже окончательно смирилась с тем, что этот вид искусства ей даваться не желает никак.  
\- Ерунда! - беспечно отмахнулся Раоден. - Я уже убедился, что шаод не только меняет внешность и даёт возможность использовать аон-дор, но ещё и как-то влияет на твоё восприятие. Я, конечно, чертить аоны учился с детства, и получалось у меня всегда хорошо, но не настолько, чтобы выводить их в воздухе, полагаясь лишь на собственное чувство симметрии. Попробуй. У тебя обязательно получится.  
Сарэне скептически хмыкнула, но перед энтузиазмом Раодена мало кто мог устоять. Она нехотя подняла руку и медленно начертила в воздухе базовый аон. Вышло на удивление ровно.  
\- Вот видишь! - обрадовался супруг. - Давай, попробуй достроить его до чего-нибудь активного. Что-нибудь несложное, вот «аше», например.  
Услышав своё имя, из-за парапета вылетел Аше и приблизился к ним. Сеон завёл обыкновение тактично парить не слишком близко, когда Сарэне с Раоденом были наедине, но тут не удержался, и королева не могла его винить.  
Вздохнув и предчувствуя грандиозный провал, она принялась чертить в воздухе недостающие линии, достраивая светящийся рисунок до нужной формы. «Аше», аон света, считался одним из сравнительно простых, но даже в нём имелось слишком много линий и углов, которые требовалось сохранить прямыми, и точек, которые должны были располагаться в совершенно определённых местах.  
Что удивительно, не только Раоден, но и Аше не проронили ни звука за всё то время, что Сарэне сосредоточенно водила пальцем в воздухе. Лишь когда она опустила руку, критически рассматривая результат, сеон подал голос:  
\- Госпожа… это поразительно! Нет, честное слово, я не склонен льстить без особых оснований даже вам. Кажется, я впервые вижу столь ровные линии, вышедшие из-под вашей руки.  
\- Давай, активируй его, - подстегнул её Раоден. Казалось, мудрый король Арелона вот-вот начнёт подпрыгивать от нетерпения.  
Помедлив ещё мгновение, Сарэне решительно прочертила линию разлома и коснулась центра рисунка, как множество раз на её глазах делал супруг.  
Аон вспыхнул, став в несколько раз ярче, и королеве пришлось даже зажмуриться и прикрыть глаза ладонью от неожиданности.  
\- Работает! - воскликнули Раоден и Аше хором. Сеон нарезал три стремительных круга вокруг королевской четы, радостно и взволнованно пульсируя.  
\- Я же говорил, что всё получится! - сказал Раоден, крепко обнимая жену. Присутствие Аше его нисколько не смущало.  
\- Надо же, - хмыкнула Сарэне, разглядывая горящий в воздухе аон света и недоверчиво качая головой. Затем она сощурилась. - Я надеюсь, чутьё на ровные линии и прямые углы распространяется не только на начертание аонов.  
\- Наверняка, - уверенно кивнул Раоден.  
\- Что ж, тогда мне нужен мольберт и краски!

**Author's Note:**

> Автор исходил из допущения, что шаод улучшает умение рисовать и чертить по аналогии с тем, как на Нальтисе каждое возвышение улучшает восприятие цветов и оттенков.


End file.
